You Can Still Be Free
by QueenThursday
Summary: AU, set in our time. Legolas is the new kid in School, he's shy and a bit different, and the kids in the school can be cruel and unforgiving, to those not like them. Will he make it through the school year.
1. Clearly Showing

A/N; ok so this is one of those AU fellowships in a modern high school stories, it's what I think they'd be like in High school.

Character Summaries:

Legolas Greenleaf (17): is the only son of the Mayor the new kid in school, Legolas' mother died when he was young (6 to be exact) and his farther neglected him. His farther remarried shortly after to a women name Natalie, who hated Legolas. The story mainly focuses on him.

Aragorn Telcontar (17): the social ' king,' not necessarily popular but he's more or less 'cool' with everyone. When he was three his parents died in a fire and he was in and out of foster homes till he was five. At five he came to live with the Undomiels. They never really adopted him but Elrond raised his like one of his own. His best friend is Boromir

Boromir Passim (17): the last name is a word "used especially in footnotes to indicate that what is being referred to" I got it from the Index of RotK. He the Jock, a baseball and soccer captain he's thought of as a school hero. Boromir is the pride of his father, but none of this has gone to his head. His best friend is Aragorn (Encarta, 1999){yay I sited my work}

Arwen Undomiel (16): Aragorn's Foster sister. A total Preppy Bratwhorebag. She's Popular, up beat, flirty, well dressed, and mean. Her mother left when she was four, two months after Aragorn came to live with her family. Her best friend is Éowyn.

Éowyn Rohan {it a real persons last name}(16): Éomer's little sister. Arwen's best friend, Éowyn is nicer that her friend, but that's because Her mother and father where murdered 4 years before and her cousin died in car crash a year before. So her and her brother live with their uncle Théoden Rohan, the principal of the high school.

Éomer Rohan (18): The info on his past is the same as Éowyn. He's on the soccer team, but only because Théoden forced him to join. Estranged from his family he spends most his time with the twins, Elladan and Elrohir Undomiel.

The Twins, or Elladan and Elrohir Undomiel (17): they are Arwens older brothers. They're socially withdrawn since their mother left, at lest when it comes to their family, they spends little time at home. And despite the fact that they do most every thing as a unit, they long to be seen as separate people. Possible twin slash (implied). I skipped the chapter with them so I'm just making the stuff with them up from scratch.

Faramir Passim (16) because of a total lack of paternal affection, Faramir became a rebel and a class-clown, causing a larger gap between him and his father to grow wider. Because of his disconnection with his father Éomer and the Twins openly accept him as a friend, despite him being in a grade under them. The message here is: people hug your children occasionally.

Frodo Baggins and Sam Gamgee (15): underclassmen. Frodo is your average student {kind of}; he lives with his uncle, as punishment by his parent for getting caught stealing. Sam idolizes and mimics him for no sensible reason, and Frodo uses that to his own advantage.

Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took or Merry and Pippin (15): the little troublemakers, they'd been best friend since the age of four, and save for sleeping they spent all of their time together.

Artemis (17): it's not her real name but she won't tell any one and it's the name on her records, she has no family they died when she was ten and she lives in an orphanage. Of the OC's {teachers and Natalie} she has the most lines, befriended by Legolas she represents those who are not.

You Can Still Be Free.

Chap 1: Clearly Showing.

It was the first day of school; well at lest it was for Legolas for every one else it was the middle of school year. But Legolas' father, 'Mayor Greenleaf', had decided that the middle of his senior year was the best time for his son to stop home schooling and go in to public education. Well it wasn't really Thranduil idea it was Natalie's. That bitch, she was doing this to torture him, he just knew it. She told his father it was because he should learn to deal with the way people will react to his "problem" as she called it. His 'problem' being a physical mutation of his ears, they were long and pointed, so yes he had 'elf ears' as some people called them. But he like them, they made different. Also they caused him to have an acute sense of hearing, which could be a mixed blessing at times. Legolas was a rather shy young man, despite a constant flow of complement, he had little confident. He hated his body and the way it attract such attention, the way girl always seemed to want to touch his long blond hair, the way some men even seemed to be attracted to him. So he would spent most of his time in his room, and only came out when it was required of him.

But now that stupid whore that married his father had decided to get rid of him by sending him to school. So he stood in front of the large building with a stone sign out front that that said "Mordor High School" and in smaller fancier lettering: "A Home for Learning and Growth." Ok so this might as bad as it had seemed at first. The sign, at lest, made it seem like an encouraging place even if the building itself was intimidating. It was almost noon in the middle of the week and he'd been expected in the office almost four hours ago. But he had just stood out front with his empty backpack in plain blue jean and black tee shirt. And after all the kids had gone in, He'd considered if he should go in himself or just running away. The students looked happy, maybe this would be a good thing, maybe this was what he need needed to bring him out of his shell. Taking a deep breath he stepped in and walked to the door labeled 'Principal Rohan.' Once in he observed its appearance, it was split it two halves separated by a wooden door. The half he was in had a desk at the far end of the room and behind it a window with a grand view of the main hallway, a small couch and a couple of chairs. on the desk were a computer, a double layered bin marked 'in' on the bottom and 'out' on the top, a telephone, a few pictures, and a plaque stating "Jane Starling, Secretary." Sitting at the computer was a middle aged woman, was light brown hair in a loose bun, she was thick skinned and kind looking.

"Excuse, Ms. Starling," He said shyly approaching the desk. Looking away from her work and smiling pleasantly "oh, sweetie, you make me sound old! Just call me Jane, dear." She said kindly. "Ok... Ms Jane, my name is Legolas Greenleaf, I have a meeting with the principal. I'm sorry I'm late but...." "It's ok dear your we understand fathers a busy man he must not have been able to bring you in till now, well Mr. Rohans' in a meeting with a student at this moment so please take a seat." gesturing to the couch. "Thank you." He said back.

He only had to wait a few minutes before the door opened and two men stepped out, the older of the two had shoulder length dirty blond and a short beard obviously the principal, the other had dark knotted rust colored hair (I'm making Gimli Normal height.) "Now Gimli, in the future what are you going to do if someone provokes you." The Principal asked. "Beat the living hell out of them and make it look like an accident so I don't end up here?" the young man said in a question like tone. "Good enough. Now get lost." He said as 'Gimli' left, "Mrs. Starling who's this young man." Finally noticing Legolas. "This is young mister Greenleaf." She replied not looking up from her computer. "Ahh, Legolas is it, yes we've been expecting you, where's you father." Théoden asked as they walked in to the office "At work." Legolas replied in little over a whisper. Théoden stopped at the door and turned back to the secretary, "Mrs. Starling, would you call Mr. Telcontar to the office." He said then closed the door before she could answer,

The actual office was only slightly bigger then the secretaries half, it had a wooden table was about five chairs around it, and behind the table was the average teachers desk and chair. Théoden sat in the rolling chair and motioned Legolas to sit in one of the other seats immediately in front of the desk, so he did. "Now, Legolas, we understand your tardiness today but in the future, please have you father or mother call if you're going to be late or absent. Do you understand this rule? Good! Here's your class schedule, and the student handbook, which includes the rest of rules and the grading policy there's also information on our student government, I assume your interested in that." Handing Legolas thick packet of papers held together by a single staple, "I will have a student representative show you around the school he should be here by now. Do you have any questions? No, good. Most of your classes will be the same as the reps but the ones you don't have with him you'll have with my nephew or one of their friends. I'll go see if the kids here yet."

Meanwhile in the 12th grade English...............

The phone rang abrasively, "Keep quiet, I have to answer this." Ms. Brenton ordered her class. In the far back of the room a tall dirty blond haired boy wearing a letter jacket sporting the schools colours, green and gold, turned to the student next to him, another boy of equivalent height and dark hair sporting a black tee shirt proclaiming 'never surrender, never die, F WAR.' "So who do you thinks calling?" the blond asked in a whispered voice, "Her boyfriend probably, you know the germen teacher." The war fer replied. "Likely but..." "Aragorn," both young men quickly looked to the front of the room, "Yes?" one wishing never to die stated inquisitively, "You've been called to the Principals office." The teacher responded, a chant of 'your in trouble' came from a pair identical raven hair boys two rows up, before turning his attentions back the teacher he raise a single finger to the twins, "May I inquire as to premise of my summonses?" the boy asked in a 'smart ass' tone. "No you may not, but might I suggest you take Boromir and have him explain the details of our private discussion." She retorted in a way the established that she was in charge and not them. "No thank you Ms, I do very much enjoy being taught by you," Boromir spoke in his our defense "anyway Aragorn, You may be my best friend but I will not be getting in trouble for you today." Huffing in an annoyed manner he left the class.

Meandering slowly through the hall, thinking up the prefect excuse, so that by the time he made it there he not only had the excuse but he had it well rehearsed. Entering the office just in time to find the principal exiting the opposing door, "Aragorn," the Adult exclaimed.

"First can I say one thing in my owe defense?"

"Fine." Théoden said impatiently,

"Whatever I did, it wasn't me." At this he received an eye roll. "Look, Aragorn, your not in trouble,"

"I'm not!!! Then why am I here?"

"There's a new student, he's very important, he's the Mayors son, so I want the other kids to be nice to him.'

"Why wouldn't we be nice?" he ask his voice full of Sweet'n'Low (hint to meaning: fake sweetener)

"He's a little different, and, well, you remember the foreign exchange student." Théoden called with concern evident in his voice.

"Oh you mean Montello, he was fun." An absent smile spread across the boys face.

"Your classmates tortured the poor child, as far as we know he's still scared out of his mind of meeting anyone new!!!"

"I swear on my honor that if anyone tries messing with him I will kill them for you." Aragorn said putting his hand over his heart in a mock pledge, "so what's wrong with the kid anyway?'

"You'll see." Was all Théoden said before opening the door the beckon for the unknown being to come forth, The boy that did appear was not the short geeky kid Aragorn happen expected to see, but a tall blond god in mortal clothes. His ice blue eye looked quickly away from Aragorn' deep gray ones as the Creature turned it's head to avoid eye contacted. And yet even with this ethereal young man standing mere feet from him all Aragorn could manage to say was a mumbled "Holy metamorphosis batman he has pointed ears."

While Aragorn and Théoden had been have their conversation, Legolas had sat silently in his wooden chair hearing every word they thought he couldn't, and wondering if his fate would be the same as this Montello's had been. When he was brought out of the room and saw the young man before him wide eyed and gawking, he immediately looked away, soon after he heard the boy mumble a few words only audible to his refined ears.

Footnote: tell me if you think the rating is to low and i'll raise it, and tell me if you like it or dont like it, and tell me what i've done wrong 


	2. Reviews

to keep myself in the front of your minds while i **rewrite** the chapter that i lost i will be doing two things here **1)** Taking a poll on how _you_ the readers and reviewers what this to go(stinky writers block) **2)** Replying to all of the Wonderful reviews. oh also i'll be changing my name to **Daughter of Zeus.**

* * *

**_The Poll:_** Should this be A/L Slash? Press 1 for Yes, 2 for No, And 3 if you couldn't care less. Also could I ask you to Argue your point the most, powerful reason could tip me to one side or another (No, Elphpirate i do not count Adam and Eve as a good enough arguement) one such as Slogans both Homophobic and Pro-Slash( e.i.:pro'Love is tender and knows no gender' or Homophobic 'Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve') will be dis regarded as well silly things like Homophobic"Its just Sick/unatural" or Pro "Their just so cute together" Examples from Both book and moive on their behavior and why it would justify either Slash or No Slash. but if it is then the main plot won't change, _and_ if it is it will come and go with in one chapter then be no more.

* * *

**_Replies:_**

**elphpirate:**(there are three by this name so i hope your all the same person, if your then you can hunt me down and beat me with a big stick) thank you so much for your frist and second reviews in regard to the frist one, this story is different(i think) because for one it's not really based in a 'nomal' school its more relaxed and more things are able to happen, and second because of the Relaxed way of the school the Tolken character can interact in way that are much like they were in the book.and consiring the last review: according o the bible Adam and Eve had two sons and no daughters so where did the rest of the human race come from?

**Heledh Niniel:** Thank You So Much. I don't really know if this will be slash so hey see how the votes go. And Yeah i like A/L, you can tell that those two are in love if you really pay attenion to both the book and movie.

**Nev: **i liked the ears too thats why i did it. and like i've said before i'm not sure if it will be slash but we'll have to see what the readers what.

**Moonyasha:** THANK YOU, OK I WILL!!!!!!

**crazycatluver: **Thanks, i'll try to.

**an interested reader:** Dude thanks for the review, as i've said i have no clue if it will be slash, but if it is it will come and go with in one chapter then be no more.

**ScreaminInsanity:** thanks, and you are suppoes to feel bad for the ones you said, and I said maybe slash maybe not.


End file.
